Peurs embrûmées
by Mikashimo
Summary: Le soir d'Halloween approche et pour inaugurer le début de cette fête, Sanji propose à Usopp d'aller visiter l'île brumeuse sur laquelle ils viennent d'accoster, à la plus grande angoisse de celui-ci...


**Note :** Qu'avez-vous cru ! Je ne peux me permettre de ne rien écrire au sujet de cette merveilleuse fête qu'est Halloween ! Avec son ambiance macabre et sombre m'inspirant grandement...

Cette fois-ci, afin de varier un peu, les personnages principaux seront Usopp et Sanji, avec un très léger trait de ZoSan en fond...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Vous êtes sûr qu'amarrer sur cette île est une bonne idée.. ? »

La voix du petit médecin au nez bleu s'éleva d'un air légèrement angoissé, son expression s'alourdissant au fil que le navire avançait en direction de cette île sombre qui se trouvait à l'horizon, de hauts conifères semblant recouvrir l'entièreté de celle-ci dans une aura obscure, une fine brume venant rajouter une pointe d'animosité macabre au lieu, un frisson venant lui hérisser légèrement le poil.

« Bien sûr. De toute façon, on ne peut pas continuer à voguer sur les mers avec un vent de tempête pareil... La pluie s'annonce être forte. »

Appuyé devant la fenêtre de la salle à manger qui donnait sur l'extérieur du navire d'un air ennuyé, Zoro contemplait les vagues qui se chevauchaient de manière de plus en plus agressive à l'horizon, un ciel zébré de nuages couleur encre rendant l'atmosphère de cette soirée d'autant plus lourde, le vent qui soufflait à l'horizon venant étirer la voile et faire grincer les poulies.

C'était le soir d'Halloween, et depuis plusieurs jours, le petit équipage de Chapeau de Paille s'empressait d'ores et déjà de fêter cet instant avec enjouement, Luffy s'amusant à créer diverses décorations absurdes en compagnie d'Usopp et Brook, Franky se chargeant de trouver la collection de films d'horreur les plus terrifiants à visionner le soir même, Sanji récoltant les ingrédients idéals pour un repas à thème comme il aimait tant les faire, quand à Robin, Zoro et Nami, eux attendaient simplement que les événements se préparent, aimant cet esprit de fête qui animait le Thousand Sunny en cette froide nuit de fin Octobre.

« Oi foutue algue, plutôt que de regarder par le fenêtre, tu ne penserais pas que tu ferais mieux d'aider un peu ? »

La voix de Sanji qui se trouvait derrière les fourneaux s'éleva à travers la salle à manger dans laquelle tous travaillaient avec enjouement sur leurs préparations, le vent étant trop puissant que pour travailler sur le pont.

« La ferme abruti de sourcil en vrille... »

Se contenta de gronder le bretteur alors qu'une énième dispute éclatait au sein de l'équipage entre les deux rivaux de toujours.

« Ça y est, on est amarré ! »

S'exclama Franky qui arrivait tout droit de l'extérieur, un sourire rempli de fierté sur le visage.

« Génial ! Il faudrait qu'on aille visiter l'île à un moment donner ! »

Renchérit le Capitaine tout en continuant de découper avec maladresse dans diverses feuilles de papier.

« Pourquoi attendre ? »

La voix de Zoro fit se relever le regard de Usopp avec perplexité, se demandant si celui-ci plaisantait ou non, fronçant les sourcils.

« On ne va pas sortir maintenant, et puis, l'île n'a pas l'air très sûre... »

Commença le tireur d'élite avant que le cuisinier ne reprenne à son tour, défaisant son tablier tout en jetant un furtif regard en direction de Zoro qui gardait les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Il a raison. Autant y aller tout de suite... Je dois attendre que les plats chauffent, ça prendra du temps. Et puis, il faut que l'on s'assure que l'île soit sûre afin d'y passer la nuit... »

Usopp s'apprêta à répliquer, le reste de l'équipage n'écoutant dès lors plus leur conversation, avant que le blondinet ne l'interrompe, repliant son tablier alors qu'il s'avançant dans la salle à manger.

« Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une pause ? Peut être pourras-tu trouver aussi des choses intéressante sur cette île. »

Il appuya l'une de ses mains aux côtés du sniper qui fronça les sourcils, levant son regard sur le cuistot.

« Hey, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! »

L'unique sourcil visible du blond haussa de perplexité, reprenant d'un air moqueur, un rictus étant venu étirer ses lèvres fines.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur... A moins qu'il ne s'agisse encore de l'une de tes maladies.. ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais pourquoi, enfin, Zoro non plus ne fais... »

« Alors allons-y ! »

S'exclama le blond tout en se redressant, venant s'emparer de son manteau sous l'air confus du jeune homme au long nez qui n'avait point eu le temps de réagir, prenant une mine consternée avant de se redresser, le rattrapant rapidement alors que Sanji ouvrait déjà la porte donnant sur le pont, jetant un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

« Attends, Sanji ! »

S'indigna le sniper alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

« Allons bon. Tu es un homme ou pas ? »

S'impatienta le blond tout en s'allumant une cigarette. Il fallut un instant d'hésitation à Usopp avant que sa fierté ne reprenne le dessus, prenant un air courageux alors qu'il levait la tête, serrant les poings.

« Evidemment ! »

« Dans ce cas... »

Et sur ces mots, les deux acolytes quittèrent le pont, venant descendre du navire alors qu'ils atterrissaient sur la berge de l'île, le sol étant composé exclusivement de cailloux, de terre humide voir boueuse, ainsi que d'un épais tapis de feuilles mortes colorées, rien de bien particuliers, en soit...

Étant donné qu'il existait des îles hivernales, celle-ci devait sans doute être une d'automne, songea Usopp alors qu'il suivait silencieusement le cuistot qui menait le pas, ayant enfuit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, venant entrer à l'intérieur du cœur de l'île même qui semblait être indiqué par un petit chantier obscur qui s'engouffrait entre les arbres, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de cette forêt touffue à travers laquelle un brouillard opaque duquel s'émanait une odeur d'humidité flottait lentement dans l'air, un vent frais venant faire tomber quelques feuilles alors qu'un frisson désagréable parcourrait le dos du tireur d'élite qui s'immobilisa un instant à l'entrée du sentier.

« Attends moi.. ! »

S'exclama le jeune homme au long nez, voyant d'ores et déjà la silhouette de Sanji disparaître dans la brume, s'empressant de le rattraper alors qu'il regardait autour de lui d'un air angoissé, l'ambiance lugubre de ce lieu macabre le mettant grandement mal à l'aise, se sentant étrangement observé par une chose indéchiffrable alors que tout deux venaient se plonger dans la brume indistinguable de l'îlot...

* * *

« T...Tu as entendu.. ? »

Articula Usopp d'une voix tremblante tout en s'accrochant fortement à la manche du manteau du jeune cuisinier, celui-ci venant lever les yeux en direction du ciel brumeux dans un lourd soupir d'exaspération.

« C'est ton imagination Usopp, ton imagination. »

S'enquit le blond alors qu'il reposait ses yeux clairs sur la route sombre, le jeune homme au long nez regardant autour de lui comme un animal apeuré, frémissant.

« Hey Sanji, tu es sûr que... c'était une bonne idée de venir ici.. ? »

Reprit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres tout en regardant par dessus son épaule le chemin sombre qui s'exposait à présent derrière eux, étant incapable d'en apercevoir le fond en raison de sa nébulosité grimpante, la noirceur opaque qui les entourait commençant grandement à le mettre mal à l'aise.  
Il entendait le murmure du vent qui venait susurrer des paroles incompréhensibles entre les hautes branches des arbres sur lesquelles seules quelques feuilles roussies par la saison étaient encore accrochées, mélangé à l'écho provenant des craquèlements de branches mortes à travers la lisière du petit bois, comme si quelqu'un les suivait depuis le début de leur traversée, un frisson venant lui remonter subitement sur l'échine de manière désagréable, le faisant déglutir bruyamment.  
Cela faisait à présent une poignée de minutes déjà depuis que les deux compagnons s'étaient aventurés dans les bois sombres de l'île, l'océan étant à présent entièrement hors de vue, leur champs de vision n'étant plus composé que d'arbres sombre et de brume angoissante...

« Bien sûr que c'en est une... » Répondit le cuisinier d'un air détaché, voir ennuyé. « On s'est chargé de visiter le pourtour de l'île, alors c'est ce que nous allons faire, et jusqu'au bout. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vint alors poser son unique œil visible sur la silhouette courbée par l'effroi du sniper, un léger rictus étirant ses lèvres fines de manière obscène avant qu'il ne poursuive, ralentissant légèrement le pas.

« A moins que tu ne craigne trop de croiser le chemin de _The Rake_ ? »

Le cœur d'Usopp sursauta dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il croisa ce regard pétillant qui s'était posé sur son propre visage, frémissant suite à l'expression dissolue et assombrie du blondinet avant qu'il ne questionne d'un air incertain, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« ...Qui ça ? »

Venant plonger l'une de ses mains dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, Sanji s'empara d'une cigarette précédemment roulée ainsi que son fidèle briquet plaqué or, venant placer celle-ci entres ses lèvres avant de ne positionner l'une de ses mains en guise de contrevent devant celle-ci, l'allumant d'un geste vif, une étincelle lumineuse surgissant subitement.

« _The Rake_. »

Reprit-t-il après avoir remit son cher briquet dans sa poche, inspirant longuement sur sa sempiternelle cigarette avant d'en soupirer un profond nuage de fumée qui se dissipa dans le brouillard filandreux sous le regard inquiet de son acolyte, s'étant arrêté de ce fait au milieu du sentier boueux.

« C'est une légende urbaine. Un être à peine humain, aux yeux d'un blanc perçant et possédant de longs doigts fins décorés de griffes qu'il utiliserait afin d'étriper ses victimes avant de les bouffer... Les laissant semi conscientes pour qu'elles puissent subir leur calvaire jusqu'à la fin... On dit qu'il rode dans des bois brumeux tels que ceux-ci. »

Son regard balaya les lieux avec une lenteur accentuée, venant coincer sa cigarette aux cendres lumineuses entre ses dents, prenant une mine confuse alors qu'à ses côtés, Usopp avait pâli à vu d'œil, s'étant immobilisé suite à sa dernière phrase qui ne fit faire qu'un tour à son sang, son visage se déformant lentement en une expression d'épouvante par la mention de cette créature légendaire.

« Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire », reprit le blondinet tout en reprenant lentement sa marche. « ...Il ne chasse que lorsque sa victime est seule. »

Il ne fut pas difficile de voir les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux frisés s'écarquiller de terreur, s'empressant de rejoindre son compagnon de route alors que sa paranoïa précédente ne faisait qu'accroître au fil de leur traversée, le bruit de leurs souliers venant faire rouler des petits cailloux entre les feuilles humides rajoutant d'autant plus d'angoisse au tireur d'élite.

« T...Tant mieux.. ! De toute façon, jamais il n'oserait s'opposer au célèbre Cap'tain Usopp ! Cette créature, j'en ferais de la charpie si je la voyais ! »

S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante qui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de dissimuler son angoisse présente, affichant un sourire empli d'une nervosité évidente alors qu'il levait la tête d'un air qui se voulait sur de lui, marchant d'un pas pressé aux côtés de Sanji qui avait retrouvé le silence.

Leur avancée perdura quelques minutes encore, le brouillard opaque qui s'emparait des lieux étant devenu si accentué qu'il était devenu difficile aux deux jeunes hommes d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que leurs propres chaussures, le chemin qui s'exposait à eux étant à présent impossible à distinguer, devant dès l'ores marcher avec précaution aux risques de percuter un obstacle, Sanji plissant légèrement des yeux alors qu'il lâchait un claquement de langue agacé, fronçant son unique sourcil visible.

« Fais chier... On voit que dalle. »

Grinça-t-il tout en s'arrêtant un instant avant de se tourner en direction d'Usopp, celui-ci sursautant légèrement, tous les sens en alertes.

« Je vais trouver une branche pour qu'on puisse mieux avancer sans risquer de percuter des obstacles... Bouges pas. »

« Hein.. ? Attends, me laisse pas seul ! »

S'exclama le sniper dans une mine terrifiée, un frisson électrisant s'emparant de son être alors que Sanji roulait des yeux, reprenant tout en se décalant légèrement.

« Je reste dans les alentours, arrête de flipper... Je continuerais à parler si tu veux. »

« Je ne flippe pas ! »

« Ouai, ouai... »

Soupira le cuistot d'un air détaché tout en se reculant, Usopp serrant les poings d'un air à la fois irrité et tétanisé alors que ses pieds semblaient dès lors incapable de bouger, restant ainsi immobile au milieu du petit sentier, la silhouette étriquée de Sanji disparaissant lentement dans le sombre brouillard alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés peinait à avaler sa propre salive.

« Je suis toujours là... »

Commença la voix du blondinet qui, malgré qu'Usopp était incapable de le voir dans son champs de vision, semblait encore assez proche, à son soulagement distinct, le bruit de ses chaussures cirées venant faire gémir les feuilles au rythme de ses pas qui semblaient tourner dans les alentours du sentier à la recherche d'une dite branche.

« Putain, il n'y a rien à par des feuilles mortes par terre... »

S'énerva-t-il alors que les prunelles ébènes du sniper tournaient autour de lui-même, tenant de suivre les lieux de déplacement de son acolyte aux rythmes des bruits qui s'émanaient de celui-ci.

C'est alors que le bruissement de ses pas s'immobilisèrent, un silence venant engendrer ceux-ci d'une manière inattendue, les sourcils d'Usopp s'arquant d'incompréhension.

« Tu en as trouvé une.. ? »

Questionna-t-il avec perplexité, se retournant alors qu'il tendait l'oreille afin d'entendre une quelconque réaction de la part du blondinet qui, bien entendu, ne vint pas.

« Sanji.. ? »

Se tournant légèrement dans la brume, le tireur d'élite vint plisser les yeux afin d'y voir plus clair, un frisson désagréable venant s'emparer de l'entièreté de son être alors que ses poings se resserraient, ceux-ci se mettant à trembloter de manière incontrôlable.

« Oi... Si tu essaye de me faire peur, c'est raté... Personne n'est capable d'effrayer le grand Usopp Sama.. ! »

Un rire nerveux afin de dissimuler son angoisse s'échappa de sa voix tremblotante, le silence qui engendra ses propos venant lui glacer le sang. Un silence dévorant, un silence glacé, un silence qui vint faire tressaillir le jeune homme au long nez...  
C'est alors que le bruissement de quelques feuilles mortes jonchant sur le sol à travers l'épais brouillard s'éleva de manière indécise, Usopp étant empris d'un sursaut qui lui fit faire volte face, le bruit se répétant à plusieurs endroit à la fois avant de s'immobiliser une énième fois, le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux frisés étant devenu aussi pâle que celui d'un cadavre, sa détresse présente allant en évolution alors que son cœur battait tel un oiseau en cage contre sa cage thoracique, reculant d'un pas.

« Sanji... Arrête de plaisanter s'il te plaît... »

Hoqueta-t-il alors qu'il lançait des regards furtifs autour de la brume qui semblait incapable de se dissiper, une odeur d'humidité portée par le vent venant lui faire plisser les yeux avant qu'il ne s'immobilise subitement.

Il était capable, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, de sentir comme une aura malveillante s'élever dans son dos, le sentiment autant angoissant que dérangeant qu'une paire d'yeux glacés le fixait venant parcourir son être de sueurs froides, ses prunelles s'écarquillant d'effroi alors que l'entièreté de son être semblait soudain comme incapable de bouger, une boule de terreur s'étant formée dans sa gorge.  
Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul.  
Qu'en ce moment même, quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose se tenait derrière lui, le fixant avec son regard vide, son regard aussi terne que le brouillard lui-même, un souffle chaud venant alors se faire ressentir à proximité de son oreille, venant de ce fait se faire arrêter le souffle du sniper. Était-ce la fin ? Allait-il enfin devoir faire face à ce terrible cauchemar appelé Ténèbre qui se tenait derrière lui en cet instant même.. ?

Il tremblait de manière incontrôlable, et alors que le souffle qu'il sentait de plus en plus fort à proximité de son épiderme semblait lentement s'arrêter, son cœur manqua un battement, une voix grave et glaciale venant résonner à quelque centimètre à peine de son oreille.

« Bouh. »

Comme par réflexe, le jeune sniper senti enfin ses membre se remettre en mouvement, venant lâcher un cri de terreur qui résonna à travers les hauts pins, un vent puissant venant emporter celui-ci par dessus les vagues déchaînées des océans qui venaient s'écraser brutalement contre les roches de la berge avant qu'un lourd silence n'engendre celui-ci, comme si le temps venait de subitement s'arrêter.

Les ténèbres, le froid, l'inconscient... Sa fin était donc arrivée. Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il commença à regretter. Il regretta d'avoir fuit sa vie entière. Il regretta d'avoir menti à Luffy en ce qui concernait son repas de la veille dans lequel il était discrètement venu piocher, chose qui avait créé une véritable émeute au sein de l'équipage. Il regretta de ne pas avoir put sauver Sanji qui, également, devait être loin à l'heure qu'il était... Il regretta nombreuse choses, mais maintenant, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance... Tout était terminé.

* * *

«...Ah ! Il rouvre les yeux ! »

La voix familière et chaleureuse du petit médecin de bord vint entrouvrir les paupières d'Usopp, plissant légèrement les yeux face à la luminosité jaunâtre qui englobait le petit cabinet du renne au nez bleu, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de se relever, bousculé par les événements. Il se trouvait dans le Thousand Sunny, allongé sur un petit matelas sur lequel il semblait avoir été allongé, devant lui se tenant Chopper, un sourire lumineux éclairant son visage, Luffy, assis en tailleur sur le sol qui affichait la même expression, ainsi que Sanji, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, soupirant un fin nuage de fumée.

« Sanji, éteins ça ! Si tu fume c'est en dehors de mon cabinet ! »

S'indigna le petit médecin tout en se tournant en direction du cuisinier qui s'excusa, venant écraser ladite cigarette sur le talon de sa chaussure avant de venir poser son attention sur Usopp qui semblait plus perdu que jamais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.. ? Tu es toujours en vie ? Comment... Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? »

Articula-t-il tout en passant son regard sur le petit trio ici présent, prenant une mine confuse, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je...J'étais dans la forêt et puis Sanji a... »

Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du Capitaine du navire qui avait posé ses mains sur ses propres genoux, Usopp posant son regard sur lui d'un air surpris.

« C'était une mauvaise blague. »

Répondit Sanji sur lequel les yeux ébènes du tireur d'élite se levèrent, entrouvrant la bouche d'un air indigné alors qu'il restait muet suite à cette annonce.

« Mais tu... »

« C'était un pari ouai... »

La voix grave de Zoro qui s'éleva de la porte entrouverte vint attirer les regards du petit quatuor, celui-ci ayant croisé ses bras sur son torse alors que son unique œil valide s'était dès lors posé sur le jeune cuistot qui fronça les sourcils.

« Je te fais la remarque que c'était toi qui avait lancé ce pari, stupide algue. Et puis, je l'ai gagné, à ce que je sache... »

« Un pari ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

S'exclama Usopp tout en fronçant les sourcils, serrant les poings d'un air agacé.

« Ils avaient parié que Sanji n'était pas capable de te causer la peur de ta vie... »

Soupira Chopper tout en fusillant du regard Zoro et Sanji qui se trouvaient à présent l'un à côté de l'autre, contre le mur du cabinet.  
Son regard s'assombrissant, le sniper se pinça les lèvres, irrité par le fait d'avoir été prit pour cobaye pour l'un des stupides paris du petit duo ici présent.

« Oi, pas la peine de faire cette tête, moi j'avais parié que tu n'aurais pas peur. »

Se défendit Zoro d'un air peu concerné, chose qui lui valu un regard désagréable de la part du médecin et du jeune cuisinier.

« En plus, Sanji t'as porté ici comme une princesse, c'était super drôle à voir ! Tu as de la chance ! »

Renchérit Luffy dans un sourire enchanté alors que Usopp prenait une mine subitement embarrassée, levant lentement ses yeux ébènes en direction de Sanji qui détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils, les lèvres pincées, un soupir exaspéré s'échappant d'entre les lèvres de Zoro qui lâcha un claquement de langue agacé.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai la dalle. »

Commença le bretteur tout en fronçant les sourcils, considérant de son regard gris Usopp et Sanji.

« La ferme. » Trancha Sanji. « Si tu n'avais pas lancé ce pari on en serait pas là. »

« Hein ?! Si _tu_ n'avais pas accepté de le faire ! Abruti de Love Cook... »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, foutu Marimo inutile ?! »

Un soupir partagé s'échappa d'entre les lèvres d'Usopp et Chopper, Luffy, pour sa part, semblant bien rigoler face à la énième dispute qui éclatait entre les deux jeunes hommes, le petit médecin venant chasser ceux-ci de son cabinet, chose qu'ils firent afin d'aller régler leur compte à l'extérieur, comme ils aimaient tant le dire, Usopp, pour sa part, venant passer une main sur son visage.

« Je suis soulagé que ce n'était pas réel... »

S'enquit-t-il tout en fermant les paupières après un temps de silence, Chopper fronçant les sourcils tout en refermant la porte derrière le petit duo qui se lançait diverses insultes peu constructives, front contre front.

« Je comprends... À ta place, j'aurais aussi été terrifié... »

Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du sniper, se plongeant dans ses réflexions. Malgré qu'il en voulait grandement à Zoro et Sanji pour lui avait fait part de ce stupide coup monté de mauvais goût, il était grandement apaisé face à l'idée que rien de tout cela soit réellement arrivé... Et tout particulièrement au sujet du cuisinier de bord qui, l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru également victime du fruit de son imagination... Sans oublier cette mention qu'il l'avait porté telle une princesse à travers le brume opaque de cette forêt angoissante, ses pommettes venant se teindre d'une teinte vermeille de manière involontaire suite à cette pensée.

Un sursaut s'empara de son être lorsqu'une tête squelettique apparu par la petite fenêtre donnant sur le pont du navire qui avait été ouverte afin de laisser l'air frais de fin de soirée pénétrer dans le cabinet du médecin, un air réjouissant sur son visage, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

« Monsieur le renne, Monsieur le sniper, nous allons commencer la soirée film organisée par le cyborg ! Je sens que nous allons avoir la chair de poule... Bien que je ne possède pas de chair, Yohoho ! »

« Merci Brook, on arrive ! »

S'exclama Chopper dans un large sourire avant de se tourner vers Usopp qui se leva de son matelas, ayant comme retrouvé sa motivation précédente alors qu'il décidait de faire un trait sur ce petit imprévu, reprenant sa mine remplie de fierté précédente alors qu'il levait la tête, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Vous allez voir, je vais les regarder jusqu'au bout, vos soit-disant films d'horreur ! Rien ne m'effraie, je vous le rappelle ! »

« Aah, Usopp, tu es trop cool ! »

S'exclama le médecin d'un air émerveillé, croyant, comme toujours les vulgaires mensonges du jeune homme au long nez alors que tous deux sortaient du cabinet, partant rejoindre d'un pas enjoué le reste de l'équipage qui s'était regroupé dans le coin cinéma du navire, de larges sourires ornant le deux visages.

Au fond, cette petite aventure dans les bois macabres de l'île n'avaient pas été si terrible que ça, même s'il y avait lamentablement perdu connaissance de terreur...  
Car il savait que malgré ce petit embêtement, cela lui avait permis de passer un peu de temps avec le cuisinier du navire, et il devait s'avouer que cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien, un léger sourire peu contrôlé venant étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il jetait un regard furtif en direction du blondinet qui avait déjà prit place aux côtés de Franky et Zoro avec lequel il ne cessait de se lancer des piques comme des enfants, sur le fauteuil derrière.

Et après tout, cette soirée d'Halloween ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

Je ne sais pas si cette Fanfic aura une suite ou non, je verrais bien, quoi qu'il en soit j'aurais prit un malin plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour vous lors de la lecture ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé une agréable soirée d'Halloween !

Note : _The Rake_ est une créature humanoïde mangeur de chair et tout droit tiré des célèbres _Creepypasta_ , aussi appelées légendes urbaines, ses origines étant une photographie ( trouvable sur Google image ) prise à New-York en 2003.


End file.
